


Держи голову высоко поднятой

by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Вайнона и Аманда встречаются во время посещения Академии.Вайнону Кирк играет Дженнифер Моррисон - Эмма Свон в OUaT.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Держи голову высоко поднятой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Your Head Up High](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751335) by lahmrh. 



> Вайнону Кирк играет Дженнифер Моррисон - Эмма Свон в OUaT.

Когда Вайнона покидает научные лаборатории Академии, все ее внимание приковано к PADD’у. Никаких сообщений от Джима, значит, _возможно_ , он не успел спалить ферму дотла за время ее отсутствия. Вайнона делает мысленную пометку — позвонить ему вечером, просто на всякий случай.

Она идет, наклонив голову, держа PADD около лица, стараясь не быть узнанной. Ей уже пришлось отказать двум адмиралам, которые хотели, чтобы она произнесла речь перед курсантами. Рассказала им о _«Кельвине»_ , о Джордже. Как будто перспектива заново пережить худший день в жизни могла быть столь привлекательной, чтобы ухватиться за этот шанс.

Вайнона была так сосредоточена на том, чтобы избежать любой встречи, что едва не налетела на женщину, которая шла в противоположном направлении. Женщина взмахнула руками, чтобы не упасть, и расплескала свой напиток — похоже, что кофе — по всей дорожке.

— Простите, — выдохнула Вайнона, — я вас не заметила.

Женщина улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Все в порядке, — отмахнулась она, — я тоже виновата. Я не смотрела, куда иду. Была слишком занята созерцанием пейзажа, — она огляделась вокруг, словно в подтверждение своих слов. — Красиво, правда? Столько зелени.

Вайнона тоже огляделась, и решила, что незнакомка права. Эта часть Академии, кажется, была создана для того, чтобы показать курсантам, чего им будет не хватать, когда они отправятся в космос. Весь кампус утопал в зелени — деревья, цветы и ярко-зеленые лужайки. Неподалеку находился фонтан, из которого высоко в воздух били струи воды. Джордж однажды свалился прямо в него во время особенно энергичной игры в фрисби. Она дразнила его за это неделями.

Вайнона быстро отвела взгляд, снова сосредоточившись на незнакомке, которая как раз в этот момент задала ей вопрос.

— Вы здесь работаете?

Вайнона покачала головой:

— Просто зашла с визитом. Один мой друг попросил помочь ему с исследовательским проектом.

Незнакомка кивнула:

— Я навещаю сына, — сказала она, не дожидаясь ответного вопроса. — Он здесь учится, — она снова улыбнулась и протянула руку. — Кстати, меня зовут Аманда.

— Вайнона.

Женщины пожали друг другу руки, потом Вайнона, немного поколебавшись, добавила:

— Я собиралась перекусить в столовой, — она указала рукой на пустую чашку Аманды. — Могу я купить тебе напиток?

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответила Аманда. — Но я бы не возражала против компании, — Она посмотрела на часы. — Мой сын покинет класс только через двадцать минут. Позвольте мне только скинуть ему сообщение, и я буду счастлива присоединиться к вам.

Столовая находилась недалеко, и вскоре обе женщины уже сидели за одним столиком со своими напитками и кусками торта.

— Итак, долго вы здесь пробудете? — спросила Вайнона.

— Только пару дней.

Аманда отпила свой напиток, — теперь Вайнона знала, что в чашке у нее был чай, — и задала встречный вопрос:

— А вы?

— Тоже, — отчасти дело в том, что Вайнона не верит, что Джима не арестуют снова в ее отсутствие, а отчасти потому, что в Академии она чувствует себя неуютно, как будто кожа становится слишком тесной. Она потратила годы на то, чтобы создать себе репутацию, не относящуюся к тому, что она вдова Джорджа Кирка, но приезд сюда напоминает о том, что в глазах некоторых людей это — все, что она будет собой представлять. — Сколько лет вашему сыну?

— Девятнадцать, — отвечает Аманда. — Только что перешел на второй курс.

В ее голосе звучит гордость, и Вайнона не может не удивляться. Если Джим или Сэм решат присоединиться к Звездному Флоту, она не будет горда, она будет в ужасе.

— А у вас есть дети? — спрашивает Аманда.

— Двое, — отвечает Вайнона. — Двадцать один и семнадцать.

— Кто-нибудь из них служит во Флоте?

— Нет, — резко отвечает Вайнона. Слишком резко, судя по выражению лица Аманды. — Нет, — повторяет она уже мягче. — Сэм изучает биологию в колледже, а Джим... — она ненадолго замолкает, — ...Джим все еще решает, чем хочет заниматься. — Вайнона пожимает плечами: — Он проходит через стадию бунта.

Ее одновременно беспокоит и бесит тот факт, что он, кажется, совсем не заботится о своем будущем, но подростки все такие. Она уверена, что в конце концов он угомонится.

Аманда улыбается.

— Иногда мне приятно осознавать, что все подростки одинаковы, — замечает она. — Именно решение моего сына взбунтоваться привело его сюда.

— Похоже, вы не возражаете, — замечает Вайнона.

— О, я — нет, но его отец — да, — она качает головой. — Сарек хотел, чтобы Спок пошел по его стопам, присоединился к ВАН, но у Спока были свои планы. Боюсь, это породило настоящий раскол между ними.

Вайнона собирается посочувствовать, но тут ее разум цепляется за некоторые слова собеседницы:

— Сарек? Посол Сарек? — внезапно все складывается, и она едва успевает удержаться от того, чтобы пялиться на собеседницу с удивленно открытым ртом. — Вы — Аманда _Грейсон_. — Первая женщина _в мире_ , которая не только вышла замуж за вулканца, но и завела с ним ребенка. Она вошла в учебники истории.

Впрочем, как и сама Вайнона.

Аманда смущенно улыбается и делает еще глоток чая.

— Виновна.

— Ух ты, — выдыхает Вайнона, — я... и не догадывалась.

— В этом и суть, — отвечает Аманда. — Люди начинают относиться ко мне иначе, как только узнают, кто я, а я этого не хотела, — она пожимает плечами. — Приятно иногда хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя невидимкой.

Вайнона кивает:

— Я понимаю, — она делает глубокий вдох и добавляет: — Мое полное имя — Вайнона Кирк. Вдова Джорджа Кирка.

Глаза Аманды расширяются от удивления, и Вайнона отвечает кривой улыбкой.

— Как видите, я тоже всем известна.

— Мне очень жаль, — произносит Аманда.

— Да, мне тоже, — отвечает Вайнона. — Но все нормально. Я справляюсь. Как и вы, я полагаю.

— Б _о_ льшую часть времени, — отвечает Аманда, и они обмениваются улыбками.

Аманда смотрит на часы и резко встает из-за стола:

— Ох, мне пора бежать! — она смотрит на Вайнону и добавляет: — Мне понравилось беседовать с вами. Могу я узнать ваш номер? Может быть мы еще как-нибудь встретимся.

Вайнона кивает:

— Мне нравится эта идея.

Они обмениваются номерами и, помахав на прощанье рукой, Аманда уходит. Вайнона сидит за столиком еще пару минут, допивая свой напиток, а потом отправляется обратно в кампус.

Она идет с высоко поднятой головой, позволяя окружающим глазеть. Если Аманда смогла прожить годы на планете, где все человеческое население исчисляется трехзначным числом, то уж она сама сможет как-нибудь справиться с дурной славой вдовы Джорджа Кирка.

Но она все равно не собирается произносить эту дурацкую речь.


End file.
